Fire And Claws
by chimmoku
Summary: SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE DARK TOURNAMENT SAGA KURAMAKARASU FIGHT! there is shonen ai (boy boy) kurama and hiei go through the traild that a youkai couple must go through..one of them dies...can the other survive..? (summary sucks)


Fire And Claws 

A/N: Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own the song clips in this fic! All credit for them goes to their respectful writer(s). This fic has a spoiler warning for a reason. So if you haven't seen Kurama's fight with Karasu you might not want to read it. This is shonen ai so if you don't like that don't read it. The pairings are K/H. uh…it takes place in the Dark Tournament saga and in the saga after it. Enjoy! R&R!!

Hiei's P.O.V.

I stood watching Yoko Kurama fight Karasu. Part of me was screaming at him for being stupid enough to take on Karasu…he should have let someone else fight him. Yet…another part of me simply wanted to get Juri to stop the fight…

Kurama's P.O.V.

His bombs! They were surrounding me…I had no way out.

I vaguely heard my own cry when a bomb collided with the back of my leg. Bombs began tog o off all around me…hitting my back, my arms, my stomach…only my face remained unscathed; I fell to my knees.

Third Person

Things were defiantly not looking up for Kurama…he was loosing the fight that he had had the upper hand in just a few minutes before. He was beginning to come to the realization that he was going to die…if a plan could not be formed. But in order for anything to work he needed more power and energy.

Kurama's P.O.V.

One chance…there was one plant I could still summon…but, it would cost me my life energy to do it. I resolved that I had to do it…for my team…for their lives.

I gritted my teeth, and then used all of the energy I had left to unleash the plant that would go straight to the small bleeding wound on his chest…the very wound that he and told me I had no tact for inflicting upon him.

Hiei's P.O.V.

I watched the beautiful red-head as he unleashed a deadly plant. His hair flew up in with the great power that he was releasing.

They both fell to the ground…please Kurama…stand up…

Third Person

Cold…he felt cold…

The plant had taken it's tole on him…

He felt what little energy he had left draining from his body.

But…something quickly changed…

His energy stopped leaving…

It had begun to return to him…

He slowly stood up..

"I realize now…" He thought. "Every time I transform into Yoko Kurama I retain a little of his strength…"

~later that night, back in Tokyo~

"Are you sure you're alright Hiei?" Kurama asked Hiei, who was bring held by Kurama. "You're being awfully friendly."

"Do you mind?" He asked quietly.

"Not at all Hiei." Kurama answered.

Hiei's P.O.V.

Warm…his arms around me made my body feel even warmer than it usually did.

I knew that I would probably never be this close to him. I knew that we would eventually part ways…probably sooner rather than later…I knew it…and it was slowly tearing at my heart.

"See Urameshi…I told you those two were closer to each other than we thought." Kuwabara muttered to Yusuke.

"Shut it Kuwabara." Yusuke snapped.

"So Yusuke, did Genkai appreciate you using the tournament prize to have her brought back to life?" Kurama asked, unconsciously running his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, the old hag just about strangled me for it." Yusuke muttered. "She said that she like the peacefulness of Reikai."

I whimpered slightly, wanting t feel Kurama's hands on other parts of my body. "What is it?" He asked.

I shook my head. "You're messing up my hair." I muttered, pretending like it bothered me.

He blushed and pulled his hand away quickly. "Sorry…"

I slowly reached up and held his hand in mine. "I didn't mind." I whispered.

He smiled. "I didn't think so…" He whispered, leaning over and kissing my forehead lightly.

"Do you two wasn't us to leave?" Yusuke asked, grinning idiotically.

I shot him death glares "Well…actually…" Kurama started. "Could you guys leave? I wanna talk to Hiei about something…"

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up slowly, Yusuke winking at us as he walked out of the room. "You wanted to talk?" I asked, my heart beating quickly.

"Hiei I…I…well…I don't really know who to say this.." He stammered.

"Kurama…" I interrupted, pressing two fingers to his lips lightly. "I love you."

Kurama's P.O.V.

'My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room. You go zoom zoom zoom I go boom boom boom. You're my playboy play toy lovable friend I wanna be with you until the end. I give my heart and my soul to you, to make you see it's true. I'm so confused baby can't you see, please come rescue me!' 

Third Person

Kurama's eyes widened at Hiei's words. Never before had the petite youkai been so open and vocal with his feelings.

Hiei blushed and turned away after Kurama didn't respond. "Stupid!" He thought bitterly. "Why did you say that?!"

Kurama pulled Hiei close to him. "I love you too." He pulled the petite youkai into a soft kiss.

He lay down and pulled Hiei on top of him. Doing so caused the youkai to whimper. "What is it?"

Hiei cradled his right arm slightly. "I can't do anything just yet…I need to rest up a bit." He whispered, a disappointed look in his crimson eyes.

"Agreed." Kurama said, gently laying Hiei next to him and wrapping his arms around him. "We all need to rest and heal." The two soon fell asleep.

~~Two Months Later~~

Third Person

Kurama and Hiei's relationship steadily grew over the two months after the tournament. But it finally came to the unavoidable day that Hiei had to leave…that day came all too quickly for the two lovers.

"Hiei no! Please, don't go!" Kurama begged one last time, standing with Hiei in front of the portal to Makai.

"Kurama, I have to go settle this." Hiei replied. "Don't worry, I'll beat him and be back before you know it."

Kurama smiled weakly and pulled Hiei into one last kiss. "You better come back." He warned.

"I will, I promise." Hiei said, stepping through the portal.

Kurama stood in front of the portal for about three hours before he realized that Hiei had never actually told him that he couldn't go along. But of course, the fight would be almost over by the time Kurama got there… Kurama didn't care though. 

He entered the portal and quickly found Hiei's scent trail. He followed it to a dark cave, he could see a flashing light far off in the distance of the cave.

He stepped into the cave and was a bit taken aback by the increase in temperature. "Hiei must be fighting right now, just as I thought." He said to the darkness, beginning to run toward the light in the darkness.

Kurama's P.O.V.

I ran into the fight just as it was ending. I saw Hiei's opponent, the implanter of the Jagan, strike him; and at the same time Hiei struck him…they both fell to the ground, neither of them moving.

"Hiei!" I yelled, running up to him., fear churning my stomach.

I didn't have to check for a heartbeat to know that he was dead.

Third Person, Ningenkai, Tokyo

"Whoa guys…I just got a really bad feeling…" Kuwabara said to Yusuke and Miyomoto.

"So Kuwabara, do you have to poop or is it something supernatural?" Miyomoto asked, making both him and Yusuke burst into laughter.

"Right on Miyomoto!" Yusuke said, giving him a 'high five'.

"Urameshi…no joke this time… I can just feel that it was something bad…"

Yusuke stopped laughing and looked at Kuwabara. " I think Genkai is at Kasane Shrine…let's just go ask her if she felt anything." Yusuke said. "Oh Miyomoto, could you tell Keiko that I'm really sorry that I can't go out on that date with her today like I promised?! Thanks dude!" He added as he and Kuwabara ran off in the direction of Kasane Shrine.

Third Person, Makai

Kurama fell to his knees. Unable to control his raging emotions. He pulled Hiei's body into his arms. "I'm sorry. I should have came sooner…" He whispered, kissing his forehead. "I'm so sorry…" He repeated over and over again.

Kurama sat holding Hiei's body for about three hours before he finally found the mental strength to stand. "it's probably night time back in Ningenkai by now." Kurama whispered, running his fingers through Hiei's hair one last time before picking him up and carrying him back to the portal.

Third Person, Ningenkai, Kasane Shrine

"What kind of physic are you?!" Yusuke asked Genkai. "Really! I think you age is really starting to dull your powers!"

The door burst open and Kurama walked in slowly, laying Hiei's body down on the floor beside the fireplace.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked, Yusuke remained silent.

Kurama sank to the floor beside Hiei's body, tears streaming down his face. "I didn't get there soon enough…to save him…" He broke down into fitful sobs, unable to control his tears any longer.

Yusuke glanced at Hiei's body…he couldn't believe he was really dead. Tears stung his eyes but he held them back. He had to be strong…for Kurama's sake.

Yusuke walked over to Kurama and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay, Kurama?" 

Kurama looked up at Yusuke, tears making his beautiful green eyes glisten. "I don't know Yusuke…" He whispered. "I just… don't know…"

One Month Later Kurama's P.O.V.

'Some just say the world is changing Many people will agree Many changes we are seeing I just say... It's the end... It's the end... It's the end of the century.'

Third Person

Many things changed for Kurama and the others. They had lost a friend, a member of the team, and practically a member of their own family.

Hiei's funeral was short and private. Only eleven people were invited to attend. The list was as follows: Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Koenma, Ogre, Genkai, Shizuru, Botan, and Atsuko.

After the funeral Kurama went back to his human mother's home…his human dwelling.

"Shuichi, you haven't been at home much lately," Shiori said when he walked through the door. "And why are you wearing you black dress kimono?"

"I just said "goodbye" to a very close friend mother." He answered solemnly. 

"Shuichi, why didn't you tell me about this?" 

Kurama answered her by locking himself in his room.

Most of Kurama's days after Hiei's death were spent locked away in his room. He was completely unaware of what was brewing in Makai…

Third Person, Makai

"Where am I"

"In my castle."

"And where exactly is that? And who are you?"

"My name is Mukuru." She answered. Do you remember who you are?"

He cupped his forehead in one hand. "Yes." He answered after some time. "My name is Hiei…but…I thought I was dead?"

Third Person, Tokyo

"Keiko, are you done yet?!" Yusuke yelled to Keiko who was in a dressing room trying on new clothes. 

"No Yusuke, and you just asked thirty seconds ago." She answered, beginning to get annoyed with his childish antics. 

"Sheesh!" Yusuke muttered. "How many outfits do you really think you need?!"

"Why Yusuke, I'm surprised to see you here?" Shizuru said with a slight snicker.

"Oh shut it, I'm here with Keiko." Yusuke snapped.

"Hi Shizuru!" Keiko said happily from behind the curtain.

"How long have you had poor Yusuke in here?"

"Only about two hours."

Yusuke practically fell over. "Two hours!" He yelled. "It has to have been longer than that!"

Keiko pulled back the curtain, revealing her new outfit, which consisted of a knee-length skirt, a thin long sleeved shirt, and a vest, it was blue. "What do you think?" She asked.

"I think it looks like the school uniform." Yusuke mumbled quietly, playing with the idea of flipping Keiko's skirt up to see her underwear.

Shizuru turned and picked a few things off the shelf behind her. "Try these on." She said, handing the clothes to Keiko.

After a few minutes Keiko revealed that Shizuru had picked her an outfit of plain khaki pants, and a sweater, complete with a black belt. "haha!" Yusuke laughed, pointing at Keiko. "You look just like Shizuru!"

Keiko smacked him. "You know what Yusuke!? You're no help so you can just leave!" She practically yelled.

"Damn PMS." Yusuke muttered before walking slowly out of the store and into the heart of Tokyo.

Hiei's P.O.V, Makai

I sat up on the table and listened to Mukuru explain everything. Apparently, she was somehow kin with one of my parents, though she would not saw which.

"So you brought me back?" I asked, making sure I had the story straight.

She nodded. "when you died a red-haired ningen carried away your body so I had to…"

"Kurama!" I gasped, quickly standing up and making for the door. "I have to go to Ningenkai…he thinks I'm dead."

"Be sure to come back here as soon as your through." She warned. "Your life doesn't come free."

I growled but nodded my head, showing her that I understood and would come back…maybe.

Kurama's P.O.V., Ningenkai

I glanced around my room. Everything had changed in it over the past month. My usually bare floor was strewn with clothes and papers from school. My desk, which was usually clean, was littered with paper and soda cans. The light was off but the moon shown through the open window, casting eerie shadows.

I laid down and curled up in the blankets, trying to escape the emptiness I felt. Tears began streaming down my face, I griped the blankets tightly. I cried myself to sleep that night…

Hiei's P.O.V., Ningenkai

"His window is open…good." I thought. "Glad to see that he's making it easier for me."

I slowly crawled into the window. I was surprised by what I saw. His room was in the worst state that I had ever seen it in. 

The sight of my sleeping angel pulled at my heart. Tears rolled down his face, even as he slept he couldn't escape them.

I sat down on his bed and brushed the hair off his face. I laid down beside him, he unconsciously pulled me close. He soon even stopped crying.

Third Person P.O.V., Next Morning

Hiei woke up before Kurama did the next morning. He sat beside him, content in watching him sleep.

He glanced at Kurama's clock, which now made residence on the floor beside his desk. "Kurama, it's time to get up." He whispered in Kurama's ear.

Kurama's eyes fluttered open slowly. Then snapped to full attention as soon as he saw Hiei. He threw his arms around him and began to cry.

"Hiei!? How?! How are you..?" He whispered, rubbing his face in Hiei's warm chest.

"A youkai brought me back Kurama." He whispered, holding the now shaking Kurama. "Are you alright?"

Kurama began crying more. "I never thought I'd see you again!" He cried. "I thought I'd lost you foreve…I couldn't stand life without you!"

A loan tear slid down Hiei's cheek. "It's okay Kurama." He whispered. "We'll never be apart again, I promise."

"Hiei, I love you so much." Kurama whispered.

"I love you too." Hiei said, kissing his forehead. "Now, brush your hair and try to smile. You hardly look like the Kurama I know."

Kurama smiled brightly, and stood up, stretching his muscles.

Hiei's P.O.V.

I watched as Kurama brushed his hair and changed clothes. It continuously bothered me…I had caused him so much pain. My stupid pride had caused him to suffer so greatly.

Kurama's P.O.V.

The empty feeling inside of me was filled. But, something was different. Something about the way Hiei watched me, the way he looked so sad…I'd never seen him look the way he did as he sat on my bed, watching me get dressed and brush my long-unbrushed hair.

"Hiei, we're together again. Don't look so sad. "I said, setting my hairbrush down.

I walked over to him and picked him up and sat him on my lap, facing me. He nudged his face against mine softly, his eyes closed. 

Third Person

The two sat, not doing anything, for a few minutes. Neither of them making any moves.

"Do the others know you're alive?" Kurama asked, breaking the silence.

"I came to you first." Hiei answered.

"Well…do you want to tell them now..?" He slowly slid Hiei's jacket off his shoulders. "Or would you rather wait..?"

"Kurama, has your ningen form ever had sex?" Hiei asked.

Kurama shook his head, a blush spreading across his face. Hiei pushed him back onto the bed. "good, then I can be dominant…even if I may be smaller." He whispered in Kurama's ear.

"Doesn't he know that I've had sex before as Yoko Kurama..?" Kurama thought. "Oh well…I'll enjoy submission I'm sure…"

Hiei began to unbutton Kurama's shirt. Once that was off he growled, seeing that Kurama wore a silk-like shirt underneath. "How many shirts must you wear?" He asked, pulling it off slowly, careful not to rip the delicate fabric. "How do you fight in that thing anyway? It's so fragile."

He looked down at Kurama's chest. The ningen muscles were perfectly formed. He quickly removed his own tank top and kissed down Kurama's neck.

Third Person

Kurama gasped and arched his back when Hiei licked his nipple lightly, biting it softly. He could feel Hiei's erection rubbing against his own, which only made him more aroused. "God how I need release…" Kurama and Hiei both thought.

He slowly worked at removing Kurama's pants. Once they were off he removed his own. Hiei slid his hand down Kurama's chest and passionately kissed him.

Kurama tensed and whimpered softly when Hiei inserted two fingers into him. "Relax luv." Hiei whispered, slowly bringing them in and out of Kurama slowly, adding a third and picking up speed.

"This might hurt a little." Hiei whispered, straddling Kurama.

"Don't go slow…please…" Kurama whined.

Hiei pushed himself into Kurama. Kurama cried in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Hiei picked up his speed quickly, complying with Kurama's wish. 

Hiei grabbed Kurama's erection and began pumping it with his hand in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Kurama's ningen body couldn't tak much of the pleasure as he soon released into Hiei's hand. Hiei managed to hold off for a few minutes after Kurama before exploding inside him. 

Hiei collapsed into him, slowly pulling himself out of him. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei, kissing him lightly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." 

The two fell asleep entwined in each others arms.

A/N: WOW! That was the longest I've EVER typed! This is probably a one shot…but maybe if enough people tell me to continue I will…Sorry for the OOCness. I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
